1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to garments and, in particular, to trousers for athletic, casual or outdoor wear.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of athletic garments are manufactured from a type of material known in the art as "sweat shirt fleece." This typically cotton, cotton and synthetic fiber blend or all synthetic fiber fabric has an absorbent, flocculent surface on its one side and a less absorbent, smooth surface on its other side. Conventionally, garments will be manufactured from this material so that the flocculent side is the inner surface of the garment and is adjacent the wearer's body so as to absorb perspiration therefrom.
A well known type of loose fitting, full length athletic trousers having both waist and ankle constrictive means is made from sweat shirt fleece material. Such trousers provide a high degree of flexibility and perspiration absorbency. Their ankle contrictive means also establish an insulating dead air space adjacent the wearer's legs as well as providing protection against drafts directed upwardly through the legs of these trousers. These trousers, however, have certain disadvantages including the fact that they often wear relatively quickly, particularly in their seat, crotch and frontal thigh and knee areas. It is, therefore, the object of the present invention to provide trousers for athletic and other uses having the flexibility, absorbency and warmth characteristics of the above described sweat shirt fleece trousers, but which are also resistant to wear and which have certain other advantages which are hereafter described.